CalamitousAubade
Introduction } |name = Sori Kyoung |symbol = |symbol2 = |complex = |-|Normal= |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Down= - Hood Up= }} |-|Outfits ▼= - Chima= - Wangbi= - Anchor= }} |caption = they tell me that i have to face the darkness before i will ever see the light. i tell them to go fuck themselves and let me decide my own path. and that's what you need to do. |title = Mage of Light|age = 18 (August 5, 1996) |screenname = calamitousAubade|style = regular syntax without capitalization. USES CAPS TO DISPLAY EXCITEMENT OR ANGER. Often uses complex emoticons. °∀° |specibus = needlekind, fankind |modus = Matryoshka |relations = Sis - Genetic sister Meandering Itinerant - Exile Niko Lovett - Best pal Oris Ramses - Unrequited crush |home = Sori's house, a small hanok located atop the largest hill in the area. (Gangneung, South Korea)|planet = Land of Twilight and Zen|image = |music = Moonlight Zen|like = Superstitions, gardening, tea, music}} Your name is SORI KYOUNG and you are 18 YEARS OLD. Pretty much everyone you know has turned the same age as you this year. You think that having friends of a similar age range is much easier on your temperament, considering you have to deal with your OLDER SISTER every fucking day. And don’t even get started on little children. You used to be a child once, sure. But you know you were never that OBNOXIOUS. You are known to COMPLAIN A LOT about every little thing that bothers you, whether it be a leak in your faucet or a hole in your sock. You get very LOUD and EMOTIONAL when it comes to the little things in life. Your enthusiastic personality can be a bit much to some of your friends, but is otherwise helpful to others. You are very optimistic, and your HAPPY-GO-LUCKY INFLUENCE has affected your pals positively in their lives, as well as yours. Like all of your friends, you have a variety of INTERESTS. You share a fondness of SUPERSTITIONS with one of your BEST PALS. You often debate over local folklore with each other, and enjoy collecting LUCKY TRINKETS to drive away misfortune. You are also very fond of FLOWER GARDENING. You can’t even count the amount of flowers you’ve grown around your home… … Just kidding. You have exactly 805 flowers currently blooming in your garden, and counting. The only problem with having so many flowers around your home is the fact that you are allergic to pollen, so you tend to FEEL ILL very often. Of course, you think it’s worth the sickness to observe the beautiful scenery. It’s almost SOOTHING to you. What really makes it soothing is the fact that you use these flowers to make FLAVORED TEAS. Each flower provides a varied taste to your tea, so you like to EXPERIMENT to see what tastes best. When you’re not brewing tea or tending to your garden, you spend the rest of your spare time talking to your favorite internet pals. Your sister doesn’t like you talking to these strange kids, but you think it’s the best opportunity you have to MAKE FRIENDS outside your city. Your PESTERCHUM is the only form of communication you’ll ever need. Your chumhandle is calamitousAubade, and you could give less of a fuck about anything your sister tells you not to do. God TierCategory:HumanCategory:Female A Mage of Light’s powers are centered around the player, though unlike other active classes, such as the Heir or the Witch, the Mage does not really have control over what their powers do. Like a Seer, a Mage is gifted with knowledge of their aspect, however, rather than the vague knowledge of a Seer, a Mage gains their knowledge through concrete visions. The Mage’s power lends them to a supporting role on the team, supplying information and giving advice. When Light is channeled through the Mage class, this supporting role is compounded, as Light deals with fortune and unveiling truth. However, it should be noted that the visions a Mage receives are centered around the Mage only. They will not be able to see the fortunes or truths of others. This does not mean that their powers are unhelpful in aiding the team, however. Because the Mage class is centered around knowledge and understanding, it is perfectly possible for the Mage to be able to draw conclusions and inferences about the path the team should take based on what they see about themselves.